DF8-90
}} |flags = |modelname = df8 |handlingname = DF8 |textlabelname = DF8 |roadspawn = Yes |roadspawnfreq = 100 |roadspawngroups = }} |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Imponte DF8-90 is a four-door sports sedan featured exclusively in Grand Theft Auto IV. Design ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' This car seems to be rather unique in design, but takes many design cues from the (main styling/shape, and the bottom of the front clip), the (the greenhouse/roof and shape of the back doors); the front fascia resembles that of a 2003-2005 Pontiac Sunfire with the headlights looking similar to the ; the taillights look somewhat like that of the (the reverse lights integrated on the strip with "IMPONTE" on it seems similar to the ones on the , the actual strip itself is closer to the Bonneville). The black-tinted roof and rear lights that run the length of the car are inspired from the . The platform itself is closely related to that of the . The dashboard features red lighting, a Pontiac trademark. Despite its near similar design, the DF8-90 is available in three different variants, all with the same body, range of body colors, and handling. Each one is identifiable by the presence of a spoiler or the type of spoilers used, and their badges on the trunk lid: *The first one is the standard, spoiler-less version of the car. *The second one is the "V6 Sport" version, featuring a small spoiler with its edges pointing downwards. *The third one is the "V8 Turbo" version, having a slightly sportier spoiler with its edges pointing towards either sides of the car. This version also incorporates an "Imponte Racing" badge. The DF8-90 is equipped with a GPS system with a female voice, but only if the player leaves the "selected cars" (default) option in the audio menu. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' Acceleration is respectable, with 0-60 mph manageable in 6.5 seconds , and is among the best in its class (RWD 4-door sedans). The high-output engine, coupled to a 5-speed gearbox with a smooth powerband gives the DF8-90 a high top speed of 192 mph (309 km/h) , while the V8 Turbo variant can reach 200 mph (320 km/h) . The powerful engines on all models make this car easy to slide/oversteer, and as a result can drift and powerslide very easily while being controllable. Handling wise, although it sacrifices ride, it makes up for it by being very good with avoidance manoeuvres and scores above average, not far in top speed to far more expensive vehicles. Accident deformation is good, considering its rather sporty nature, but it is not the best. The cabin holds up well and the same goes for the roof. The DF8-90 can sustain multiple frontal impacts before becoming immobilised or catching fire. GTA IV Overview V8 (Cover) Turbocharged Inline-4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD }} Notable Owners *Dimitri Rascalov *Ilyena Faustin Image Gallery DF890-GTA4-V8Turbo-front.jpg|GTA IV (Rear quarter view, V6 Sport variant.). DF890-GTA4-rearcomparison.jpg|Comparison of three DF8-90s as viewed overhead from the rear, depicting those of the basic variant, the V6 Sport variant and the V8 Turbo variant. DF8-90-Faustin.png|Ilyena Faustin's DF8-90 DF8-90-Faustin-Front.png|The white DF8-90 parked at Faustin's Mansion DF8-90-roof tint.jpg|DF8-90 with black roof when exposed to sunlight. Special Variants .]] *A DF8-90 is requested as part of Stevie's Car Thefts, featuring a unique light blue paintjob, but may appear in the form of any of the car's three variants. This particular vehicle can be found parked underneath the Hove Beach LTA station in Broker. As a new DF8-90 will respawn at the same spot until the player delivers one to S&M Auto Sales, the player can save one at a safehouse before delivering another. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' * Stevie's Car Thefts - The DF8-90 is one of the 30 vehicles wanted by the Stevie's Car Thefts in the side-mission of the same name. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *The DF8-90 can be spotted rarely in traffic in South Slopes, Firefly Projects, Firefly Island, Hove Beach, Beachgate, and Beechwood City, Broker, Westdyke, and Alderney City, Alderney and Lower Easton, The Triangle, and Chinatown, Algonquin. *Spawns occasionally when driving a Rebla. *Parked in the driveway of Mikhail Faustin's mansion in front of the Turismo at the start of his missions. It will spawn for all Faustin missions, except Final Destination. Trivia General * The default radio stations in the DF8-90 are: **''GTA IV: IF99 - International Funk or K109 The Studio. **Episodes from Liberty City: K109 The Studio or Vice City FM. ''Grand Theft Auto IV * The V8 Turbo DF8-90 shares its spoiler with the Primo V8 supercharged variant. * A glitch may sometimes allow for the blue DF8-90 required for Stevie's Car Thefts to continue spawning under Hove Beach subway station even after all deliveries are complete. This one, however, will not retain its paintjob after being resprayed. * The DF8-90 shares its interior with the Bravado Feroci. Same goes to the Karin Intruder. * If the player resprays the DF8-90 too many times, it will result in the car being painted all black and it cannot be changed, changing the colour of an all black DF8-90 is also impossible. See Also *Fugitive - A similarly designed sports sedan. Navigation }} de:DF8-90 (IV) es:DF8-90 fr:DF8-90 pl:DF8-90 sv:DF8-90 Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Sedans Category:Sports Category:Vehicles requested by Stevie Category:Vehicles manufactured by Imponte